


RWBY Idea Pool

by Titanmaster_117



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Betrayal fic deconstruction, Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Deconstruction, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by Black Lagoon, Inspired by Cyberpunk 2077, Inspired by Destiny, Inspired by Doctor Who, Inspired by Re:Zero, Isekai, Just a bunch of ideas, Science Fiction, Self-Insert Deconstruction, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanmaster_117/pseuds/Titanmaster_117
Summary: (All ideas are up for adoption!) Just a pool of RWBY story ideas that I like and have in mind, but don't have the time, energy, or will to put them into practice. If you want to use these ideas, then just PM me first, and I'll let you know. But with all of that said, come see what creative boggles my mind gets up too when I have a lot of free time and inspiration!
Kudos: 3





	1. Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victorious
> 
> (Inspired by the Doctor Who multi-media platform event, Time Lord Victorious.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, peoples! It's me, ya boi, Titanmaster117, back at it-
> 
> Okay I'm going to stop now, because I feel like such a f***boy for doing all of that just now. I mean, my god, I sound like such an arse.
> 
> Anyways, welcome to my idea pool. This isn't a story, in case you're wondering, but a collection of story ideas, kinda like College Fool and Coeur Al'Aran's concepts collection called The Writer Games, except I'm not going to be taking prompts from anybody. This is just a place where I can throw out ideas and story concepts that I've been thinking and sitting on, but don't have the time or dedication to work on.
> 
> You are allowed to use these ideas if you want.
> 
> As long as you PM me saying that you're going to use the idea and concept that you find interesting, and as long as you credit that the idea is mine in the first place, then by all means, go ahead. Do whatever you would like with them. I'm just setting the stage. It's up to you to give us the performance.
> 
> Anyways, will all of that said and done, let's get on with it, shall we?

The basic premise runs as so: RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY are flung into 3 separate alternative universes, and find themselves caught in a plot that spans the entire multiverse, with all of reality at stake.

Team RWBY is thrown into the ancient times of Remnant, where Salem and Ozma are still young, but the Magier kingdom has fallen. Remnant is lawless, and Team RWBY dedicate themselves to saving as many people as they can in a lawless, but now prospering Remnant.

Then comes the Reapers, a species of interdimensional creatures, neither good nor bad, but simply neutral, that travel across all of reality, dispensing mortality to all of the species that they come across, and perpetuating existence through the cycle of life and death.

RWBY becomes dedicated to stopping the Reapers, and making sure that Remnant survives, but along the way...

They overstep. They screw up. They do something disastrous.

What that disastrous incident that they screw up at even is, I don't know. I haven't figured that part out yet (Maybe something to do with Ozma and Salem, maybe an alternate Team STRQ or Summer Rose, but what matters is that it happens, and RWBY begins to step down a dark path. A righteous path, yes, and a well-intentioned path indeed, but a dark path indeed.

They become dead set on stopping the Reapers, and making sure that, now, and forever, life would always prevail.

Elsewhere in the multiverse, Team JNPR would find themselves in a world where the Grimm were coloured a pure white with blue eyes, and the Magier kingdom never fell, with Salem and Ozma becoming ruthless tyrants over a world spanning empire. Teaming up with this world's equivalent of the White Fang, as well as the Grimm, led by the Mind of Grey, a Grimm so old it had become sentient, and as such had grown tired of mindless destruction, and as such, now sought only the continuation of creation, Team JNPR would dedicate themselves to overthrowing the Magier kingdom, and eventually would, becoming fused with White Grimm in the process, and becoming pure human and Grimm hybrids.

However, along the way, Team JNPR discovered the existence of the Reapers as well, and found that Salem and Ozma were attempting to fuse themselves with the power of their power, and in a climatic showdown, they are able to defeat the both of them, and banish their spirits away into the multiverse, where they would look through, and see something terrible.

All of creation becoming undone. Monsters going on forever. The Reapers kneeling over and dying. The balance of life and death, reduced to ashes.

And Salem and Ozma, slaves to a new evil.

Team RWBY.

Horrified at what they saw, Team JNPR move to stop the coming calamity that may destroy all of existence, and with the help of the White Grimm and the White Fang, they move through the interdimensional cracks, towards where this is all starting from.

The centre of the universe.

Remnant, during the Dark Times.

And finally, elsewhere, Team CVFY find themselves in a lawless future Remnant, where the kingdoms have collapsed and mankind is reduced to a scattered few million across the globe. Taking up jobs as bounty hunters and mercenaries, they come across a child, and come to a startling realisation.

This child looks exactly like baby Ruby Rose.

The team travels around the world with this child, following a breadcrumb of a quest left behind for them to follow, and pursued by mindless Grimm and other bounty hunters all of the way, until they reach the end, on the island that was once known as Patch, where they discover the person who had been hiring all of the hunters to go after them, controlling the Grimm, and had been hunting them down for so long.

Yang Xiao Long. Their Yang Xiao Long. The same Yang Xiao Long whom they had gone to school with, and whom was now demanding that they hand over the baby.

A chaotic fight ensues, and in the process, the Reapers, somehow under the weak control of Yang, flood into the world and attack Team CFVY. Fearing for their lives, the team, still holding the baby, jump through the interdimensional crack, and find themselves at the centre of the universe, on a Remnant, far into the past, far into the Dark Times. The times for Beacon where there were no kingdoms, and mankind was barely just clinging onto life by a few million.

Team CFVY and baby Ruby meet up with Team JNPR and their allies, and they come to a startling realisation: The baby Ruby that they had with them is actually an infant Reaper! Every single Reaper in the universe is a copy of Ruby Rose, and they're all dying.

A jump cut to Team RWBY reveals what had happened and what was going on: Hitching a ride onto the spirits of Salem and Ozma, they arrived at the centre of the universe, where they found the Prime Reaper, Ruby Rose- The one from the canon anime. The details of how she got to this point are best left unaddressed, but what happens afterwards is the most important.

The 4 of them kill this Ruby Rose, and their Ruby, and the rest of them, take control of the Reaper race, thanks to the hybridisation of Ozma and Salem, and use them to end death around the universe forever, making sure that life will always win.

However, this has greatly upset the balance of the universe, and all of creation is coming undone.

Realising that what Team RWBY is planning could spell the doom of all of creation itself, Team JNPR and CFVY hatch together a plan, and a big climatic battle ensues.

In the ensuing final fight, Team RWBY is defeated, but the Mind of Grey and the baby Ruby Rose are fused together in the process, becoming the next Prime Reaper, and ensuring that creation may return to normal, and may continue on yet again.

All of reality is saved, story end.

What happens in the aftermath is up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's my idea. And yes, it is based upon the story (Stories, actually) Of Time Lord Victorious, yeah, I know.
> 
> Anyways, what did you think? If you want to use this idea, then by all means, go ahead. Just PM me and let me know first, okay?
> 
> With all of that said, see you guys the next time that I get a cool idea that I want to jot down and show you guys!
> 
> Titanmaster117 out!


	2. Witches of Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by the Witches of Sin from Re:Zero.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, guys and girls and other gender identifications! Welcome back to the idea pool!
> 
> So soon after the last one, I know, but hey, might as well get another one down.
> 
> Once again, if you want to use these ideas, then by all means, go ahead. Just PM me first, and you're good to go.

Long ago, when the Brother Gods left Remnant behind, they left great plants- The Trees of Life- To grow humanity like ripe fruits on their leaves, so that they might grow humanity anew.

8 Trees of Life in total, spread across the world. And with each tree, there was a gardener.

A mother.

A Witch of Sin.

Each Witch of Sin was uniquely powerful, each one imbued with the power of magic, so much that alone, they were on par with Salem herself, so much so that they could even control the Grimm to an extent.

Each Witch was uniquely different to each other, each one embodying a separate sin.

Bree, the Witch of Greed. A seeker of secrets, with an obsessive want to know everything. She wished to know every truth, ever secret, ever single fact and piece of knowledge in the world. In order to do so, she could drain the minds of the people around her like a vampire, just to know everything about them.

Marionette, the Witch of Gluttony. A girl so hungry for aura that she ate everything around her, including herself, leaving her just a ghostly apparition, desperate for aura just to quench her hunger and pain for just a moment.

Rhea, the Witch of Lust. A young, lonely girl that was desperate for love, so much so that she would brainwash and coerce people around her into loving her, just to know the feeling of being wanted.

Demona, the Witch of Sloth. An incredibly hyperactive and energetic girl, whom wanted to do anything and everything that she wanted, but in order to get the energy to do so, she would drain the wills of those around her, in order to keep going on. She would be the one that created the Apathy Grimm.

Jashwi, the Witch of Pride. A humble and respectful girl, who takes more pride in others than she does in herself. Is able to coerce people to her side through appealing to their egos, and also through her sheer charisma alone.

Lwango, the Witch of Envy. An unambitious girl, merely content with what she already has. Has been known to lead entire armies of those whom are envious of other people's things.

Odysseia, the Witch of Wrath. An extremely shy and introverted girl, she is also the calmest and most friendly of the witches, due in part of a strange childlike innocence that she had about her.

And finally, there was Syriana, the Witch of Sin itself. A mysterious woman, the leader of the Witches, and as such, the most powerful of them all. Her ambitions are a mystery, but it is said that she has plans that stretch out to the universe at large.

With the coming of Ozma and Salem, the 2 of them are forced to work together, and are barely able to force the witches into magical seals that were then scattered across the globe, sealing the Witches of Sin inside, and making sure that their evil could never walk the world yet again.

Until the present day, where our heroes have been flung into Initiation, and have just about to defeat the Nevermore and Deathstalker, when-

In the distance, a white Grimm, with blue bones and bright silver eyes, in the shape of some creature that none of them knew even existed, trudged through the trees behind them, and into the open.

Both the Deathstalker and the Nevermore took one look at this Grimm...

And ran.

They were terrified of it.

The 2 teams looked at the retreating forms of these Grimm, and then back to the strange white and blue Grimm, only to find that it was gone.

What was that all about?

Ozpin knew as he looked over the scroll in his hand. His mug slipped from his hand and dropped to the floor.

The rest of the story, until the docks, would proceed as normal, albeit with a few differences and changes, mostly with references back to the white and blue Grimm, references to a rising cult in the underbelly of Vale, and the Arc family, and how they were incredibly prominent in what was known as the Dark Times of Remnant.

However, the docks incident would be when everything really begins to go to hell, as a new character is introduced to be working with Cinder and the White Fang, known as Abeloth, the Priest of Hunger, and leader of the Cult of Witches.

Soon, it becomes a race against time as Team RWBY and JNPR work to find out more about the Cult of Witches, and stop their plans- Whatever they are- From coming to fruition.

However, it soon becomes clear that there is something about the blood of an Arc that these cultists want, and they continuously go out of their way to try and capture Jaune Arc wherever they can, whilst the rest of JNPR and RWBY work to stop them.

Soon, it all comes to ahead in a massive attack on Beacon Academy during the dance, where almost every cultist storms the academy and gets themselves killed in the ensuing battle, but still rendered a victory for them as they are finally able to overwhelm Jaune Arc and capture him, the last of the cultists, being Abeloth, bringing him to Mount Glenn, where she and Cinder prepare to use the blood of the Arc to undo the magical seal and summon forth the witch in the tomb below:

Syriana, the Witch of Sin herself.

In a panic himself, but not wanting to cause a panic in the general populace, Opzin allows Team RWBY and (J)NPR to head off to Mount Glenn, to try and stop Abeloth, and Cinder, and the White Fang, and to make sure that their plans never come to fruition.

They fail.

Ozpin makes a horrible decision in regards to this, and they fail, horribily.

The seal is undone, the Arc blood does its work, and Syriana, the most powerful of the Witches, is free.

Revealing that a tiny crack that had been made in the seal by a very young Abeloth had allowed her to slink her mind into the young girl's and manipulate her, and had also created the white and blue Grimm from in order to throw Ozpin into the panic that allowed her to be freed, Syriana thanks Abeloth for her service...

By giving her loyal subject exactly what she wanted: A seat in her new order.

Cinder, thinking that she could reason with, and perhaps even manipulate the Witch of Sin, begins to try and bargain with it, to try and be of service to it, and possibly obtain its power for herself.

The Witch of Sin, unamused by the woman, simply killed her by popping her head, and lobotomising Mercury and Emerald into her services.

Then, with a single wave of her hand, she enthralled Adam Taurus and his entire faction of White Fang present at Mount Glenn into her services, and then did the same to Teams RWBY and JNPR, invading their minds, and adding a new component to their personalities: A complete and utter loyalty to the given Witch that they are to be enthralled to.

All except Jaune Arc, who, for some reason, is still immune to the magics of the Witches. The same as everyone who carries the blood of an Arc.

Syriana, more amused by this than anything else, sees Jaune and his bloodline as inconsequential, and of no threat to her, and simply allows him to be buried alive under Mount Glenn as she collapses it on top of him.

Ozpin and Salem and their own circles try to stop Syriana from freeing the rest of the Witches of Sin, but it is too late. The Witches are freed, Ozpin and Salem's inner circles are all killed off, and the 2 of them are forced to go on the run.

And so, the Witches take control of Remnant, and seize control of the Grimm, turning them into their personal armies, and using them to establish their power over the entire world.

Lwango, the Witch of Envy, is given Pyrrha Nikos as her thrall, and the entire kingdom of Mistral as well, and she begins to rally armies out of envy, to wage war against everyone else in Anima, out of envy for what they have.

Bree, the Witch of Greed, takes Blake Belladonna as her thrall, and takes over Mistral's criminal underworld, so that she may spread herself into every criminal syndicate in the world, and gather all of the knowledge that they gain.

Marionette, the Witch of Gluttony, with Nora Valkyrie as her servant, takes over Menagerie, and uses it as a giant feeding ground in order to sate her always gnawing hunger for aura.

Demona, the Witch of Sloth, with Lie Ren as her thrall, takes over Mantle, and uses her Apathy Grimm to drain the wills and the life energies of all of the people in the wasted city on the ground.

Jashwi, the Witch of Pride, with Weiss Schnee as her thrall, is crowned the Queen of Atlas, and has the kingdom produce an entire army for her, so that she may take control of more of Remnant.

Odysseia, the Witch of Wrath, is given Yang Xiao Long as her caretaker, and is gifted the kingdom of Vacuo to play and be happy with.

Rhea, the Witch of Lust, takes Ruby as an extremely devoted, and extremely fanatically loyal concubine, and takes over the entirety of the kingdom of Vale, brainwashing all of the people in it into becoming her worshippers and lovers, all so that she can feel wanted.

And finally, Syriana, the Witch of Sin itself, retreated underground, as she moved to conduct her own plans in secret.

But, all was not lost for Remnant, as Jaune Arc was able to somehow survive an entire mountain collapsing on him, and he reunited with the entirety of the Arc family, as well as a colourful bunch of background characters (Team CFVY, SSSN, CRDL, FNKI, NDGO, ARBN, BRNZ, Ciel Soleli, Olive Gashley, Maria Calavera, Qrow Branwen, the Schnees, and even Ozpin and Salem themselves, or whomever you would like).

And then, that's when the story would finally move on to stopping the Witches of Sin, as this motley band of Huntsmen and Huntresses and more travel across the world and act to defeat the Witches of Sin one by one, encountering many challenges and adventures along the way, as the scope of the true threat of Syriana's plans becomes realised:

The Witch of Sin itself would seek to completely rewrite the laws of the universe itself, and place herself and the other Witches as an entire universal law unto itself, effectively taking over all of reality.

What happens from there, is best left up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's another one! I hope that you've enjoyed this idea as well.
> 
> As said before, if you wish to use this idea for yourself, then just PM me first and feel free to do so.
> 
> And as always, I shall be seeing you all next time!
> 
> Titanmaster117 out!


	3. Betrayal Fic Deconstruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an intense hatred of betrayal fics, so allow me to share with you a deconstruction of this familiar fic trope...

The story starts out as any normal betrayal fic starts out: Character gets betrayed, sentient Grimm finds them, and helps them to heal and get stronger. Character learns about their betrayal and declares their want for revenge, and is filled with anger and rage at this betrayal against them, and thus, the story begins.

In this story, that person is Ruby, and the story begins with, of course, as in per the usual, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Team CRDL stabbing her in the back, and leaving her for dead in the middle of the wilderness, where she is then found by a sentient and benevolent Spider Grimm by the name of Charlie, who then begins to guide her on the path of righteous vengeance against her enemies, as she slowly gathers allies to her cause, and is slowly filled with more and more anger at the thought of letting those whom did her wrong escape justice.

However, slowly but surely, it becomes clear that something is terribly wrong with all of this. Ruby is continuously having flashes to times and events that never happened, and conversations that never took place, and now, she is beginning to work with Cinder Fall, Adam Taurus, and Roman Torchwick in order to get what she wants.

And then, when she kills people in vengeance and lust for blood, unlike other betrayal fics where it is portrayed as a good thing, here, rightfully so, it is portrayed as horrible and monstrous, as she slowly begins to fall into the path of a monster, and genuinely becomes guilty of the crimes that she is committing, as she becomes more blood addled than before, and begins to walk down the path to villainy, ala Coeur Al'Aran's Null.

And to top it all off, the typical character switch from original personality to unstoppable warrior of vengeance in betrayal fics isn't portrayed as normal, but deeply disturbing, even by the villains themselves, like Emerald and Roman, as they observed Ruby, and find the massive shift in character to be incredibly disturbing, and something that isn't realistically natural.

Meanwhile, in Beacon, we are continuously introduced to all sorts of outside perspectives, like Neon, and Velvet, and others, as they offer us their own perspectives and ideas as to what's going on, as well as all of the rumours that are continuously floating around. We are never once given the perspectives of the main players in this betrayal, or anyone else from Team RWBY and JNPR, or even Ozpin's inner circle, and we are continuously left guessing as to what is going on.

Soon, things come to a head at the Vytal Festival, and the Battle of Beacon begins, as Ruby and her new allies slaughter their way through Beacon's halls, only to finally come across Teams RWBY and JNPR, and-

The memories finally flood back to her- The real memories- And we finally learn the truth.

Weiss, Pyrrha, and Team CRDL didn't betray Ruby; They were trying to save her.

And Charlie, isn't really called Charlie.

It's Salem.

Salem, as it turned out, has been using magic and her connection with Ruby Rose though the spider Grimm to manipulate and control the silver eyed girl, changing her memories and amplifying the worst aspects of her personality in order to get her to do her bidding, and turn her against Ozpin.

And then, we finally see from the perspective of Teams RWBY and JNPR, to reveal that they had been doing nothing but searching for Ruby ever since she went missing, and had been her biggest advocates to bring her in alive and safe when the reality of her crimes is brought to light.

Ruby is distraught by all of this, and finally breaks down, going insane, and unleashing herself upon friend and foe alike, going madder and madder still, until-

Someone from Team RWBY or JNPR is forced to shoot her in the back and bring her down. Whomever it is isn't decided upon, but just that rough area might do.

The Battle of Beacon is won, and Salem and Cinder's forces are forced to retreat, but it comes at a cost: Beacon has been completely destroyed, more people have died here than in canon, and now Ruby is to be arrested for all of the terrible things that she has done, and possibly locked away in a mental hospital for all of her life.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story that does not have a happy ending. This is one of those dark stories that fill you with dread and disgust.
> 
> But if that's what you want to do with it, then by all means. As I always say in this 'Fic', just PM me and let me know that you're writing it, and have fun with it.
> 
> But, as always, I shall be seeing you all next time!
> 
> Titanmaster117 out!


	4. Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, here we are again.
> 
> Just as a head's up, I remember talking about something like this with Selene Sokal a while ago, so he might get around to doing something like this in a while, but don't let that stop you from doing whatever the hell that you want with this.
> 
> And so, as always, let's begin.

The premise of this story is simple: Summer Rose defected over to Salem's side when she was pregnant with Ruby, and Cinder eventually went on to take Ruby's place as head of what should be Team RWBY, now known as Team FSBY (Frostbite).

However, what is significant about this story premise, is that while the roles of Cinder and Ruby have been swapped around...

Their personalities have not.

Ruby is still an incredibly optimistic and kind person by nature, and Cinder is still an incredibly power hungry and sadistic bully, now just not on Salem's side any more.

The effect of this is obvious. First, with Cinder and Beacon, in the canon, Team RWBY is one of the biggest powerhouses in their year, and one of the best teams out there.

However, in this story, Team FSBY, with Cinder as its head, becomes incredibly toxic and dysfunctional- Cinder manipulates them for her own gain, Weiss and Yang do nothing but argue with each other, and Blake begins to slink lower and lower into the recesses of her own personality, her own traits of cowardice and persecutory delusions becoming more and more amplified as time goes on- Until by the time of the Vytal Festival, they have devolved into a dysfunctional group of bullies that everybody else avoids like the plague, even Team JNPR, and even Team CRDL.

This means that with Blake constantly abandoning her own team and going off on her own, and with her worst traits slowly being amplified by the toxic effects of her own team, this leads to the other teams, Team JNPR, CFVY, SSSN, and even CRDL, to pick up their slack, and they take over the roles of Team RWBY in the canon, occasionally having to drag FSBY along with them just to get stuff done.

However, with Ruby, the effects on the side of the villains is much more positive. Because Ruby doesn't constantly threaten Roman with death all of the time, the relationship between them is a hell of a lot better than the one that Roman had with Cinder, so much so that they like to drink and chat together regularly, and Roman can even get away with taking the piss out of her a few times and get away with it because Ruby's so nice.

And not only that, but because she's such a nice person, she gets Mercury and Emerald, her 2 minions, to mellow out and become better people as well, just because she's so affable with them, and doesn't threaten or manipulate them on the regular.

In fact, she's so nice, that she's been able to use that niceness to build up a lot of connections in the criminal underworld and councils across Remnant, effectively making her own private empire, just because she doesn't have such an inflated ego as Cinder, and is much more willing to compromise and work with others honestly.

Throughout the story, she ends up befriending Team JNPR, because of course she does, and begins to coerce them into joining her and becoming part of her own inner circle, simply by being honest with them, and just by being herself, and all the while, she's just subtly making fun of Ozpin al of the way as her own empire in the form of a private security company ends up taking over security of the Vytal Festival, and he knows that she's an agent of Salem, but he can't do anything about it because reasons, and she's always politely making fun of him and mocking him for it, though she always apologises afterwards.

In the end, the Vytal festival happens, and, as is the natural course of things, team FSBY finally falls apart and implodes on itself. Wherever this be on live television or not is up to you.

Ruby, and by extension Salem, however, end up getting exactly what they want: The Fall Maiden and the Relic of Choice.

But, they don't destroy Beacon in order to do so.

The Vytal Festival comes and goes, Beacon goes back to normal, and everybody is none the wiser.

And all of this is simply because, thanks to all of the trust that she had garnered, Ruby just simply walked into Beacon Academy, went downstairs, transferred the Fall Maiden powers from Amber to herself (Because she's not a cruel person and wouldn't just kill her), nicked the Relic of Choice, and walked out, with Ozpin being utterly powerless to stop her.

In the end, the bad guys win, Team FSBY completely falls apart, Ozpin is fuming, Salem is laughing in hysterics, and everyone is none the wiser to what's going on.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta tell ya, this is subtly one of my favourite ideas. Someone please PM me and tell me that they're going to pick this up for me, because I would love to read a story like this.
> 
> Anyways, if I ever get an idea in my noggin that I need to jot down, I'll see you all then.
> 
> Titanmaster117 out!


	5. The Time Traveller's Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know how this song and dance goes, so let's get straight into the performance.
> 
> As always, these ideas are always up for adoption. All you need to do is drop a PM to me, allow me credit for the original idea, and then it's all yours.
> 
> So, without further ado, let's jump straight into this.

Basic premise: Jaune has a time travel semblance.

The basic rules of his semblance goes as follows:

1\. He can only travel back into the past.

2\. He cannot change time, no matter how hard he might try to do so. As such, because he is travelling in time, he can only contribute to the events of history and not change a single detail about them.

3\. The time that he spends in the past is relative to the time in the present. As such, if he spends and hour in the past, an hour will pass in the present.

Because of the possible ramifications of trying to muddy up history, Jaune has decided to adopt a sight seeing approach when going back in time, thinking of it like a nature reserve: Go there, do nothing but take pictures, and leave nothing but footprints. And it has been this method of life that he has known all of his life.

However, this does not mean that he hasn't left an impact on the lives of those around him, as at random points, he ends up going into the pasts of the likes of Blake, Nora, and Ren, and ends up muddling around with their lives, almost always out of order with each other. In fact, Nora and Ren are probably the best examples of this, as he had been meeting them time and time again, just out of order thanks to his semblance, meaning that he had been acting sort of like a fairy godmother/big brother figure to them for all of their lives.

Soon, Jaune, now a bit more experienced thanks to all of the lessons that he had been able to garner through travelling in time, arrived in Beacon Academy, and, of course, those whom he had been meeting with beforehand recognise him, and they all get along well together.

However, soon, the complications of time travel arise. People like Pyrrha, Ruby, and Yang, perhaps even Coco and Velvet and so on, reveal that they know him. They know a great deal about him because they've met him before. Only he hasn't met them, because their first meetings haven't happened yet. Even more, they begin to recall things that just haven't happened yet for him (Maybe have a few of them reveal that they're in love with him because of things that he hasn't done yet.

But more than that, it's an exploration and building of the history of Remnant, as Jaune regularly takes his friends through time to see the sights of Remnant, absorbing the past and seeing the beauties and the horrors of all of Remnant.

(Doctor Oobleck considers Jaune his favourite student because of this.)

However, soon, maybe things go wrong. Maybe one of them gets left behind in the past. Maybe when Jaune goes back for them, they meet them in the middle of their life as the queen of Vale, or something like that. Maybe he accidentally pulls someone through time, like Summer Rose, and ends up being the cause of their disappearance by accident.

Really, the possibilities are real for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, as always, they're yours, if you want to use them. Just PM me and get cracking. I'll be waiting for you eagerly.
> 
> Titanmaster117 out!


	6. Return By Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by Re:Zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's onboard for the suffering train!
> 
> Yeah, you know how this is all going to go...

Basic Premise: Jaune has Subaru's Return By Death ability as a semblance, meaning that every time that he dies, his soul is automatically sent back to a sort of checkpoint in the past, allowing him to do over his mistakes and defy the laws of destiny.

He unlocks this semblance when he is 4 years old.

It isn't a happy time.

By the time that Jaune is brought into Beacon against his will, he is well and truly tired. He has seen more than most other people his age, and as such, is much more jaded and cynical than them.

He is also the most seasoned out of all of the Huntsmen in training, practically being an experienced Huntsman veteran already thanks to all of the deaths that he's suffered through and learnt from. This all means that he is able to trump and defeat a lot of his peers, barring Pyrrha Nikos of course, not due to any physical power, but simply due to the creative way that he uses his semblance, and his pure intelligence, experience, and out of the box thinking.

However, when the story progresses into Beacon, that's when we finally get the feeling that something is deeply, deeply wrong with this world.

The biggest change comes with Ruby. Now, of course, she's still the same lovable paragon of purity that we know in canon, and is deeply concerned with whatever is troubling Jaune, but slowly, we are drip-fed hints and subtle clues that she knows more about Jaune and his semblance (Which he has kept secret from everyone else) That she's letting on.

And moreover, there's what she asks him to call her. For everyone else, she is fine with them calling her by her name, but when it comes to Jaune, she is extremely insistent that he call her by a different name:

Salem.

Jaune and everybody else is obviously confused at this insistent demand of that particular nickname that Ruby asks Jaune to call her, as they don't understand its significance, but when Ozpin hears it, you better believe that he starts shitting bricks.

And then comes Initiation, where things get even worse than before, and a guild of colourful, but extremely deadly, assassins, bounty hunters and mercenaries, emerges and begins to slaughter the initiates down below in mass, leading to Jaune having to fight them off again and again and again as they kill him again and again and again.

However, soon, at the end of this nightmare that lasts almost a week, slowly which Jaune had been looping again and again and learning all of their skills and moves to be on equal par with these killers, is the truth about them revealed:

They know about Jaune's semblance.

And they came here because they were hunting him for it.

The rest of the story begins to revolve around what is going on, and this grand mystery revolving around Jaune and his semblance, Ruby and her connection to Salem which shouldn't exist at all, and the truth behind this guild of killers and thugs as they hunt them down relentlessly, completely shafting the storyline of Cinder and the White Fang and removing them as a threat, and becoming themselves the main villains of the story.

Then, we would begin to venture into the supernatural, as the specifics and rules of Jaune's semblance are put under a microscope and examined, and realise that it is actually an artificial semblance.

He wasn't born with this power. Someone gave it to him.

But who, and why, is unknown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And not my story to tell, and it's now yours.
> 
> As always, PM me if you want to use this story, but if nothing else, I shall be seeing you all next time!
> 
> Titanmaster117 out!


	7. Arc Family Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by Black Lagoon and Cyberpunk 2077)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by Black Lagoon and Cyberpunk 2077)

Basic story premise: The Arc family is the biggest mafia family and criminal organisation in all of Vale, controlling and having connections to almost every gang and criminal group in the entire city, and worming their way into legitimate businesses as well, setting up dozens of shell companies across Vale, and even controlling parts of the police and hospital services, to the point where the family boasts an armed squadron of extremely deadly ex-military contractors known as Black Squad, and even employs a hospital service in support of the Huntsman industry that acts more like squadrons of armed combat medics than gentle doctors.

Simply put, the Arcs are the biggest crime family in all of Vale.

And Jaune is the next in line to the head of their criminal empire's throne.

Ozpin, interested in getting the Arc family and all of its assets onto his side in his war against Salem, dispatches Team RWBY to go undercover and infiltrate the Arc organisation under the moniker of a small gang called Triple-Six, of course, not giving the girls the full details of their mission, as is his style, and they are sent in not completely knowing the truth.

In fact, many of the people of authority, both good guys and bad, both Ozpin's side and Salem's, regularly withhold important information from the team, and sometimes outright lie to them, in order to get their way, as they go deeper and deeper into the criminal life, and slowly become more and more corrupted by it.

In particular, Ruby grows much much more closer to Jaune during the course of their infiltration of the Arc family, growing to become friends with him, and then best friends, and then slowly building into a possible romance between the 2.

However, this is about the same time as Cinder Fall, Roman Torchwick, and the White Fang come into play. Of course, Roman, not wanting to piss off the Arcs, does his best to avoid their businesses and territories and stay away from them. The Arcs, for their part, do notice Roman Torchwick and his unusual behaviour and break from his usual criminal patterns, but resolve to merely keep an eye on it and shelve it away for later, content to allow him to muck around as long as he doesn't disturb the delicate ecosystem that they've build in Vale.

However, Cinder, getting impatient as Roman's meandering, sends Adam and his White Fang to steal tons of dust from all over Vale, knocking down multiple Arc owned businesses along the way, and emboldening lesser gangs such as the Voodoo Girls, the Rhinos, and the Lion's Den to begin attacking Arc establishments all over Vale, thereby now threatening to destabilise the balance of power within the city.

This wouldn't do.

With the possibility of a gang war threatening to erupt all over Vale, the Arc family moves to clamp down on it, and Team RWBY, still under the moniker of Triple-Six, is sent in alongside the Arc's Black Squad and other characters to sort it all out, leaving them to do more and more terrible things in order to control the various gangs running about, and putting a stop to Cinder and her plans before they can come into fruition.

And that is where another element of the story comes into play: Whereas Ozpin and his circle and Salem and her circle continuously lie to Team RWBY and constantly embellish and omit the truth, it is the Arc family who shows the girls any sense of honesty and trust, constantly telling the truth to them, and acting more affable and evil, running their organisation more like a business than a criminal syndicate, filling away paperwork and sorting out taxes and the like.

And therein lies the truth of this fic: It's not just a Mafia AU, it a deconstruction of the Mafia AU.

Suffice to say, nobody involved in the crime life in this fic is happy about the lives that they lead. Roman and Neo would rather just go back to petty robbery and flamboyant thievery than hang around Cinder and her lot, Emerald and Mercury follow Cinder, but they're both miserable about it, most of the White Fang grunts are torn between trying to do stuff that'll actually make a difference and just sodding it and trying to kill every human that they see, most of the criminal gangs in Vale are like they are because they either had nowhere else to go and needed to survive or thought that it would be cool to be in a gang and got swept up in all of the mayhem.

Even the Arcs, despite holding all of the power, are miserable. None of them wanted to be criminals, but since they were born into this life, none of them have any choice in the matter because if they tried to step away from it, they'd be hunted down by their unwanted enemies and killed, with Jaune confessing to Ruby that all that he wants in life is to just have friends and act like a normal kid would without the fear of getting a bullet in the back of his skull. Even Eleusinia Arc, the head of the family, and the one who usually acts like a cross between Re:Zero's Echidna and literally every villain played by Giancarlo Esposito, ends up breaking down and revealing that she is suffering from severe depression, and would want nothing more than just to escape the criminal life in exchange for a peaceful one, but can't because the Arcs are the only thing keeping a gang war from tearing apart Vale, and keeping the delicate balance of the criminal underworld in check.

And she's right. The Arcs were once great heroes, and, in a way, that hadn't changed. Over the years, their family had been quelling gang violence and rampant corruption in Vale by simply eliminating those gangs and redirecting the flow of corruption to themselves, so that they might control it and better it, refocusing it all to support the kingdom of Vale. And it had been working. Crime was down to the single digit percentage, more efforts were being focused on protecting the people instead of extorting them, and any major criminals that rose up in Vale that threatened to disturb this system were met with the end of a bat and the barrel of a gun. The Arcs had effectively created a spiderweb of crime in order to stop crime, and now, thanks to Cinder's lot, it was all about to fall over, all because of the smallest show of weakness.

This deconstruction extends to the Huntsmen and Team RWBY as well. The Huntsmen, for their part, are shown to be nothing more than glorified mercenaries that lord themselves over the people and don't bother to help out with the internal problems that plagued Vale, even sometimes being hired by the Arcs to do their dirty work.

Team RWBY, however, really does go through the ringer during this story. All of their motivations are put under the microscope and picked apart by the Arcs, and with all of the violence and horrors that they see as they continue on with their infiltration, they are soon left as traumatised shells of what they once were, all of their hopes shattered and their dreams turned to ash as they are confronted by the reality of the world around them.

Ruby, however, get's hit with this the worst, though, as her entire motivation for being a Huntress and having no other thoughts or dreams outside of that are picked apart by the Arcs, and revealed to be nothing more than empty and shallow, and soon, her real personality is revealed to the world: She is lonely, and severely depressed, and also utterly out of sync with the world around her. However, it is the Arcs that allow her to finally feel a sense of purpose and belonging, and slowly but surely, she begins to sympathise more with the Arcs and Jaune rather than with her own team.

Towards the beginning, it is hinted that the Arcs know who they are, and near the end, it is revealed that they do know exactly who they are, and had just been playing along with Ozpin and his lot because they found it amusing. It is here where the final tipping point for Team RWBY comes to play, and Yang, Blake, and Weiss agree to escape from the Arcs and just leave, abandoning Ozpin and going their own separate ways.

Ruby does not, and sides with the Arcs, helping to capture the 3 girls and hold them prisoner, now making her defection official.

Soon, the Vytal Festival comes, and everybody makes their move. A gang war finally erupts in the streets of Vale, and in the carnage, the Arc family is killed, including Jaune. Their deaths were senseless, without warning, and without meaning. The only one left alive now is the baby, almost a toddler, called Adrian Cotta-Arc.

In a blinding rage, Ruby finally crosses over the deep end, and snaps. In a show of bloody carnage, she leads all of the forces loyal to the Arcs on a bloody rampage across Vale, killing off gang after gang after gang, until finally meeting Cinder and her lot, right after they've enacted their plan.

And even with the fall maiden powers, Cinder is no match for the sheer ruthlessness of Ruby and her forces, and she is killed, along with the rest of her forces.

In the end, the Arc organisation is victorious, and Ruby declares that until Adrien is fit to lead, she will act as his caretaker and surrogate mother, and would therefore be taking over the entire crime syndicate until then. Many others protest against this, but Ruby silences them by having all of her naysayers killed, and so, her rise to power is solidified.

A year later, and the Arc organisation is now the de-facto rulers of Vale. They own the police and military, they own the hospitals, they ran the SDC out of Vale and took over the dust mining and selling in Vale, and they even have control over some aspects of the media, all taken through the sheer amount of ruthlessness and effectiveness of their new leader, Ruby Rose, and her progeny Adrian Cotta-Arc.

In the streets of Vale, Yang is walking the streets, dodging patrols from Huntsmen, soldiers, and policemen loyal to the Arcs, when she comes across a group of men being beaten to death by Black Squad members, while a group of traumatised sex workers are taken away by the Arcs' combat medic teams.

In the corner, Ruby is seen looking over everything, encouraging her men to slowly kill the men who had tried to rape her organisation's sex workers.

In a flash, Yang goes to Ruby's side, and hits her with a flurry of panicked words and questions, before trying to grab hold of her and drag her away. Ruby, for her part, orders her to back off and leave her be, but Yang responds that she won't be going anywhere without her little sister.

And Ruby, for her part, responds by putting a gun to Yang's forehead, and shooting her dead, looking over her falling corpse with a blank expression, and then walking over it, leaving it to be picked apart by the vultures.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, this one got dark.
> 
> If you want to use it, then as always, PM me and leave a credit to me for the original idea in the A.N., and as always, see you whenever.
> 
> Titanmaster117 out!


	8. The Impossible Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired by Destiny 2: Beyond Light)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you do if the sky changed above you?

One night in Beacon, as the students slept away, a second moon suddenly appeared in the sky.

An impossible moon. One with its own gravity reminiscent to that of Remnant, complete with green flourishing continents, and pure oceans and sky.

Something that should be impossible for something the size of a moon.

And somehow, it isn't affecting the gravity of Remnant at all. Somehow, it isn't interfering with the magnetic polarity of Remnant in the slightest.

Something that should also be impossible.

All of Remnant is thrown into a frenzy at the appearance of this impossible moon. Salem believes it to be a trick by Ozpin, while Ozpin believes it to be a trick by Salem. The religious quarter of Remnant double down at the appearance of the impossible moon, and begin to worship it, seeing it as a sign of the brother gods. A relaunch of the space program in Atlas is issued, and suddenly it becomes a race against time to get to Remnant's new moon as quickly as possible.

However, when Team RWBY and JNPR are sent to investigate a disturbance in the Emerald Forest, as part of a team building exercise, they find something that might just change their world forever.

A mysterious figure, and a portal. The figure jumps through and they give chase...

…And find themselves staring up at a sky view of Remnant and it's first shattered moon.

The portal behind them closes, and the 8 of them realise that they're on an alien world.

They are on the impossible moon.

An impossible moon that is both ancient and familiar, as they find lush fields of grass and flowers, of familiar plants and fauna, but also find strange alien life, unnatural and defying reality by even existing.

This moon is both familiar and alien, and both sides are in the extremes.

Soon, the story evolves into an adventure into alien lands, as the 8 of them work to unlock the mysteries of the impossible moon, and unravel the very nature of its existence.

However, the group find that they are not the only visitors on this moon, and soon, even more questions arise.

Why are the White Fang on the moon?

What are the strange golems that wonder the ground around them?

Why do flowers grow and wither around them?

Why are there massive trees with Faunus babies growing like fruit from them?

How does this moon even exist in the first place?

How do they get back home?

And why is Summer Rose's cloak on this moon?

So many questions, so little answers. As as they continue to explore, the 2 teams of RWBY and JNPR soon find something truly ancient hiding within this impossible moon. Something that could change Remnant forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanna use this idea? By all means, go ahead. Just PM me and let me know first, and then after that, it's all yours.
> 
> Titanmaster117 out!


	9. Requiem of the Daleks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (If you don't know what this was inspired by, then what the hell are you doing with your life?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First crossover idea!
> 
> I know, terrifying, isn't it?
> 
> Anyways, let's kick this off.

The story begins with a despondent Ruby Rose, hiding her pain from everybody else.

It is the anniversary of her mother's death.

Shaking off the feeling of grief at the death of her mother, Ruby wonders aimlessly around the forests of Patch, before coming across a strange device.

A time corridor.

Figuring out what it is, Ruby, thinking back to her mother's death, and blinded by her own grief and a sense of renewed hope, disregards how it had just been left out conveniently for her to find, and uses it.

She goes back in time, and saves her mother.

And that gives the Daleks their opening.

Thanks to the well intentioned actions of Ruby, her carelessly saving her mother has created a paradox in time, something that the Daleks always like to exploit, and so, they begin to exploit this by using it as a jumping off point, creating more and more cracks in the fabric of time, creating more and more paradoxes across Remnant, and then...

In they come, like a flood.

The first Dalek that came through was met with ridicule by a contingent of White Fang, thinking it to be some new Atlesian war machine, and one of them took the liberty of applying a kick to the silver and blue coloured pepper pot.

None of them were laughing when the Dalek's manipulator arm grabbed the Faunus by the head and crushed his skull, blood weeping down as his eyes popped and his brain was reduced to a wet bloody puddle.

The rest of the White Fang open fire on the Dalek, but it effortlessly wiped them out. And then it killed the next group. And then the next. And then the next, and then the next, and then the next.

And that's when more Daleks flood in.

Then, time on Remnant begins to grow unstable, and soon, the current timeline of Remnant is completely overridden by the Daleks, as they do something that humanity had never even come close to doing, and wiped the Grimm out in about an hour, before establishing themselves in both the past, present, and future, as the masters of Remnant, creating an unstable series of paradoxes that contradict themselves, but regarded as nothing by the Daleks, whom never cared about the rules of time in the first place.

Only a few are able to remember the true past of Remnant, and the true timelines, and navigate a world completely ruled by the Daleks, encountering many horrors from Dalek mythos, such as varga plants, slythers, robomen, and worst of all, Daleks made from humans, their heads cut off, their brains exposed, their internal organs placed into glass jars, and their intestines sliced up to use as the new creature's tentacles, as the now lobotomised human is placed into a Dalek casing to be used as cannon fodder far away in their many conquests.

(As a note, in my head, these Daleks are coloured like the Time Lord Victorious models, being the 2005 models, but with classic TV series colouring, so the drones are coloured silver with blue bumps, the commanders are coloured grey with blue rings around the bumps, and the scientists are coloured silver with a red dome, slats, and bumps.)

Eventually, this team finally makes it to the source of the Daleks' control over Remnant: Ruby and Summer. Held in a gilded cage, the 2 of them have been living their lives as peacefully as they can under Dalek occupation. Summer's death is the foundation that the Daleks used to build their conquest over Remnant. If Summer is killed once more, at the right time of her death in the past, then that will destabilise all of the paradoxes that the Daleks have constructed over Remnant, and their entire invasion will be undone.

Ruby Rose, having been driven insane by the guilt that she was feeling, as well as all of the time paradoxes and horrors that she had seen and could sense at the hands of the Daleks, decides against this, and goes back in time to make sure that Summer Rose's death never happens, further destabilising the timelines. The main cast and Summer follow behind her, and the Daleks give chase.

In the end, it all comes down to a final confrontation between Ruby Rose, the main cast, and the Dalek force sent back to stop them.

The Daleks brutally curb-stomp both sides, and recapture Summer and Ruby, bringing them back forward into an undisclosed period of time, further destabilising the timelines.

The Daleks soon realise that if Summer Rose dies at all, then the paradoxes will erase Remnant from existence, and resort to keep her alive by mutating both her and Ruby into Dalek mutants, and lobotomising them into servitude.

It works for Ruby Rose.

Summer Rose, however, dies on the operating table.

Time comes undone, the paradoxes come crashing down, and Remnant is erased from existence.

And then it is brought back.

It is a world under Dalek control.

It always has been.

And it always will be.

Forever, and ever, and ever.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, did you expect a happy ending? Well, I'm sorry, bucko, but the world doesn't work that way! Not when the Daleks are involved, at least. Here, there's no Doctor to save the day, and the Daleks brutally curb stomp anyone who gets in their way.
> 
> No happy ending for anyone.
> 
> Except the Daleks, of course.
> 
> Anyways, as always, my ideas are always up for adoption. If you want to use them, then by all means, go for it. Shoot for the stars. Just send me a PM firstly, and then get started.
> 
> And as always, I shall see you all next time.
> 
> Titanmaster117 out!


	10. JNPR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've had roles of goodies and baddies swapped around before, but what about teams themselves?

Basic premise: Team JNPR are the lead characters, and not Team RWBY, meaning that they are the ones that get up to all of the important stuff.

The composition of Team JNPR remains the same, and so do their basic personalities.

Except for Pyrrha. Her personality is changed to a more realistic version of a 4 time championship winner and extremely successful gladiator fighter: She's prideful, egotistical and arrogant, but has the power to back it up in control spars and tournament fights, where she naturally excels, but does not mess well with actual fighting, and is resentful of the constant celebration of her fame around her, and as such, moves to Beacon to try and escape it all. All of this inevitably hiding a fragile ego and superiority/inferiority complex, that doesn't do well for her psyche.

Thanks to all of these factors, at the start, Team JNPR doesn't mess well, and the revelation of Jaune's transcripts being faked does not help that situation at all, but it is only when the Forever Falls incident comes and goes, does JNPR finally come together as a team, and a mutual agreement comes across to better themselves, and finally become a team that they can be proud of.

Because of this shift of focus onto Team JNPR instead of RWBY, their backstories are given more depth, and their personalities are explored more, eventually leading to the revelation that Nora was once a bird Faunus, but had her wings cut off at a young age, leaving her flightless and incredibly depressed, which she hides under a goofy exterior.

It is this revelation that eventually brings them into the main plot of the story, as instead of Team RWBY running into Sun and having their big fight, it's a White Fang recruiter trying to single out Nora and bring her into the fold. However, before this, Team JNPR has had a big fight (Ad beforehand, they were the ones that encountered Penny), And the team splits off for a short while, and it is in this vulnerable state that Nora decides to join the White Fang.

However, instead of just joining, Nora begins to act as a double agent within the White Fang, immediately sending the rest of her Team a message, detailing Roman and the Fang's plans to raid an SDC warehouse down at the docks, and the team immediately bands together once again, alerting Ozpin and the authorities to what was happening, and going down to the docks to intercept the White Fang and stop Roman. However, before the rest of the team gets down to the docks, Penny greets them again, and she decides to tag along with them.

It is in this fight that Team JNPR is able to work together and heal their bonds, and it is in this fight that Penny eventually cements her own role as an unofficial part of Team JNPR herself, as she brings down the Bullheads above them (By targeting their engines instead of just lasering them in half), And helps to arrest the White Fang members present.

The biggest change in the fight? Roman Torchwick is captured.

The authorities arrive, and so does Ozpin, as well as Team RWBY. There is a hint of disappointment to Ozpin, but overall, he is pleased with the results, and Roman and the Fang are escorted away.

Team JNPR senses a hint of animosity from Team RWBY, but they disregard it and return to Beacon, now properly cemented as a team.

As the weeks go by, Nora's hidden role within the White Fang allows her to gain the trust of several members, including Perry and Deery, and soon, she is able to observe Adam Taurus himself, as well as learn the fact that Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black were working with him as well, leading to the 2 of them getting arrested beforehand, and a lot of White Fang busts on behalf of Team JNPR, who themselves becoming enemies to the White Fang, and, unbeknownst to them, Cinder Fall.

However, back home, more problems arise, in the form of Team RWBY themselves.

RWBY is clearly Ozpin's favoured team in this story, as they are his chosen champions. Being led by a silver-eyed warrior, and formed by the daughter of an infamous bandit clan, the heiress to the biggest corporation on Remnant, and a former member of the White Fang, it is clear that they are the best team that he has, and the one that he expects to be solving all of these mysteries, and the ones that he expects to be getting involved with everything. He is pleased by the work that Team JNPR is doing, but can't help but feel disappointment in the lack of initiative that Team RWBY is showing.

This is more evident with Team RWBY themselves as well, as they begin a one-sided rivalry with Team JNPR (Plus Penny) In Beacon, though this isn't acknowledged by JNPR, and is treated more as a nuisance than anything else.

Team RWBY is really put under the microscope in this fic, and is ruthlessly deconstructed, as since they're not the ones getting involved with the canon plot anymore, a lot of their character development is gone, and they begin to grow more and more dysfunctional as the time goes on.

Yang tries to strike up a friendship with Nora, but her reasoning to be a Huntress comes across as shallow to the girl, and so does her temper.

Weiss tries to create a partnership, but Pyrrha can tell that it's just an obsession on the part of a clingy fan with a perfectionist complex, and she tries to ignore him.

Blake continuously tries to interrogate Ren about the White Fang, but over the course of the story, since she's not getting involved with them, her persecutory delusions and paranoia begin to grow, and become more and more unstable.

And finally, Ruby tries to strike up a rivalry with Jaune, but is turned down, since he doesn't like competition in a place like this where cooperation is more important, and the former comes across as a persistently annoying child more than anything else.

It is eventually revealed that Ruby has a lot of deep issues, like depression and a hero and saviour complex to boot, and tries to use Team JNPR as a way to satisfy them, only to be rebuked continuously. It is only when, after being convinced by Jaune, to confront her issues and try to solve them, does she begin to grow out of her shell and into a healthier person in general, though at the cost of abandoning her old team and their issues in favour of hanging out with JNPR and Penny all of the time.

Soon, the White Fang rally begins, and Team JNPR bust it and lead to the arrest of everyone present, with the team even capturing the Paladin that they stole and using it for themselves, and this gets them in the good graces of Winter Schnee and James Ironwood, and the team, with the help of Nora and her connections within the White Fang, begin to work closely with the Ace-Ops and the Atlesian military in confronting and combating Cinder's forces and other extremist factions, though this earns them the slight ire of Ozpin and his staff, whom were not fans of the Atlesian military at all.

In particular, Blake grows suspicious of Team JNPR and their growing net of allies- Now extending to Team SSSN, Neon Katt, May Zedong, the Malachite twins, Junior, Team ARBN, and so on- And begins to suspect them of racism, and slowly begins to transform into an antagonist of sorts against them, though not a villain by any means.

Soon, the Beacon dance comes and goes, and Team JNPR and their allies learn through Nora of the Breach plot, and their location within Mount Glenn. Going against Ozpin's wishes to send Team RWBY in, Ironwood and Team JNPR move in, and a fierce battle between the White Fang and JNPR's circle ensues.

And against all odds, Team JNPR is able to win the day, and stop the breach just at the last moment.

With all of her plans derailed, Cinder flies off into a rage, and in an act of anger, does something that eventually works against her:

She targets the families of Team JNPR.

The Nikos' family are all killed, and so are the Arcs, down to the little baby Adrian.

It doesn't help that, after seeing her former brothers and sisters being arrested by Atlas, Blake flies into a rage of her own, and outs Jaune's fake transcripts, as well as Nora's hidden role within the White Fang.

This is the last straw for Team JNPR, and they defect from Beacon, taking their entire inner circle, including Ruby and Penny, with them, as they leave Vale and go on the hunt for Cinder, who has since then gone on the run. From the shadows, Ironwood, Winter, and the Ace-Ops act as their benefactors, and with the support of the Atlesian military behind them, they travel off across Remnant, seeking out Cinder and her constantly dwindling circle, and find out the truth of everything that has been going on.

The Vytal festival comes and goes, and the canon plot is completely changed into something new.

What happens next, is up to you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you want to use this idea, then please just PM me, and let me know that you're using it, and with that, I shall see you all next time.
> 
> Titanmaster117 out!


	11. SI/0C Deconstruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Inspired partly by Re:Zero)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says anything, I don't do requests. These are purely my ideas for you, so getting submissions to do ideas just kind of defeats the point.
> 
> That said, somebody asked me to do a deconstruction of the SI/OC protagonist genre in the RWBy fandom, and after nursing it in my head for a while, I can't just pass it up.
> 
> So, here we go.

Our OC protagonist, named Riley Harrison, is just walking around on Earth, when he is suddenly isekai'd to Remnant, given an extremely overpowered semblance, and shipped off to Beacon.

A standard start to every SI/OC story, right?

Except this is a deconstruction, so already, things are presented as severely wrong.

For one, Riley Harrison isn't a blank slate for the readers to project themselves onto. He's a character. An actual person.

And more over, he's a person with a deeply dark and troubled past.

Now, obviously, that's just standard for an OC protagonist, right?

Except the effects of Riley's past are presented realistically: He is deeply disturbed and traumatised by his past, has deep trust issues, is incredibly shy and timid, is incredibly self-loathing, has a fear of his own sexuality, and is prone to neglecting his own health in favour of others due to his own self-loathing. While he is a genuinely kind person who just wants to help others, this is presented as more self-destructive, as his refusal to be selfish and look after himself in favour of others is constantly taken advantage of by other people, leading to him having little to no confidence, and becoming an extreme doormat of a person.

What's more, his attitude to being isekai'd to Remnant is treated differently than any other isekai: Instead of just rolling with it, Riley is extremely scared and confused as to why he was taking, and is desperate to get back home, even if his life back there is terrible.

Furthermore, his OP semblance? It is extremely self-destructive, harming himself as much as his opponents, and while Riley would normally be fine with that, it is also extremely difficult to use, meaning that it is practically useless. And to top it all off, his lack of combat skills isn't treated as just a minor inconvenience: He is absolutely useless in a fight, and has to learn how to fight completely from scratch, having to work his way up to becoming somewhat of a competent fighter, which isn't immediate, meaning that he has to use his pure wits in order to come out of a fight alive, much less unscathed, something which he fortunately has at least some practice in.

And then, his admittance into Beacon? He never wanted to go there, and he ends up taking the role of Jaune as leader of Team JNPR, somehow, after having to be carried by Pyrrha through initiation. Common for SI/OC fanfics to replace Jaune with an OC, right?

Except here, Riley is saddened and depressed by it, thinking that Jaune deserves his place more than him, being a far more competent leader, and he confesses to JNPR that he has no idea why he's even in Beacon, much less made a leader of an entire team, something that he is clearly not good at at all.

Soon, the members of Team RWBY, sans for Weiss, begin to fall for Riley? A standard affair for SI/OC stories, for him to get a harem, correct?

Except here, it is presented as strange, unusual, and even unnatural. Riley has presented far few qualities to actually fall in love with at such a short period of time, so for these 3 girls to just suddenly fall for him is presented as not natural, and something that even Riley isn't a fan of, due to his deep seeded issues. Furthermore, their attitudes towards him are almost unsettling, and something that Riley is deeply disturbed by, though part of this can be chalked up to his own issues and lack of good mental health.

Eventually, Weiss confronts Riley about all of this, ranting to him about his failures, his lack of skill, and the utter lack of logic behind him being made leader, or why the rest of her team is fawning over him, and, to her sudden shock, he agrees wholeheartedly, as he is himself confused about all of this as well, and the 2 of them decide to team up to figure out what the hell is going on.

And then, Riley ends up encountering Jaune in Vale, and, still feeling guilty about what happened, he ends up befriending the boy, whilst also somehow encountering Penny, and becoming her first friend as well.

Soon, the 4 of them become a close group of friends, with Riley even developing a crush on Penny, though the robot girl doesn't reciprocate it.

However, eventually, Riley's backstory is revealed:

At a young age, when he was just a child, he was raped by someone that he once thought to be a friend, leaving him with a crippling fear of his own sexuality, as well as the source of his deep seeded trust issues.

And then, just a little bit later, his only friend, a young girl the same age as him, passed away, awarding him with equally deep seeded abandonment and attachment issues, mixed unstably with trust issues and fears of getting close to people.

All of this, plus years of bullying and being taken advantage of, have left him with an extremely fragile psyche, which he tries to make up for by helping out other people, as a way to not focus on his own issues, which is self-destructive, to say the least.

Riley isn't a generic SI/OC character. He's an actual character. What's more, he's an incredibly flawed character with a lot of issues that prevent him from evolving as a person.

At least, without the help of other people around him.

All of this cultivates in a long character arc, where, with the help of his new friends, Riley must learn to be a better and healthier person, whilst also learning how to control his incredibly unstable semblance, and how to be a Huntsman, all at the same time.

Eventually, our central heroes, Riley, Jaune, Weiss, and Penny, learn that the person that brought Riley into Remnant, was none other than his first friend, the girl who had passed away in his youth, her soul somehow travelling to Remnant, and now existing as a god like being, a ghost with reality warping powers, who had placed Riley in Remnant, and was warping the world around him, as well as the minds of the people there, into a sort of childish fantasy, so that he might find a better life there.

However, since she died as a child, she also still has the mentality of a child, and doesn't understand much of the world around her, or why just plucking him off of Earth and onto the equivalent of a death world wasn't a good idea.

Now, the plot changes, as our heroes must find out the mystery of how to communicate with this child like godly entity, and figure out how she even got to Remnant in the first place. All the while, Riley must juggle multiple problems at the same time:

How to stop the coming fall of Beacon.

How to protect his friends.

How to survive on this new world.

And more importantly...

How to get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are. A deconstructionist take on the SI/OC storyline, where the main character is an actual character! Not quite what you requested, but you're welcome anyways, random guest user!
> 
> Again, I would just like to stress that I don't do requests or submissions. If you guys want to use these ideas, then as always, hit me up with a PM, but please, don't treat this one off occurrence like it will be a regular thing, because it won't.
> 
> But, with all of that said, I'll be seeing you all next time.
> 
> Titanmaster117 out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise of the Cybermen
> 
> (Inspired by Doctor Who... Obviously)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remembered to pull this off of my profile. Enjoy, I guess.

Okay, so here's the scenario:

In Atlas, Doctor Pietro Polendina, the one who created Penny, has engineered the Cybermen as a sort of long term project. A built up series of experiments and tests that have run alongside the still running creation of Penny and the development of robotics within Atlas. Polendina intended to use the Cybermen as a sort of last resort measure against the Grimm, and as a last act of desperation if all other factors and plans had been spent: Specially selected humans and Faunus would be converted into Cybermen, and sent out against the Grimm as the ultimate warriors, and since the Cybermen have no emotions, the Grimm won't target them, and they'll be able to survive against them.

However, for obvious reasons, when the idea is broached to the council, they immediately shoot it down, and take measures to ensure that the project is shut down, as it is extremely unethical, and the whole idea of humanity no longer being human and being turned into nothing more than machines is an unsettling thought. However, Merlot, who at this time hasn't gone rogue, indicating that Mount Glenn hasn't fallen, is incredibly interested in the Cyberman project, and when he goes rogue, he takes all of the information and research into the project with him, and goes underground.

Cut to the present day, and Cinder is meeting up with Merlot about his progress on the project, as she is very intrigued by the idea. Having taken several White Fang members to their base within the ruins of Mount Glenn, they are fed into the newly created conversion chambers, and the first Cybermen are created.

However, of course, the Cybermen begin to evolve beyond their initial programming and directives, and reason that if humanity were to truly survive, then it would need to become like them. Soon, the first Cyberleader is created, and Remnant is faced with a new, terrifying enemy...

From here, the story would go on to become about team RWBY, JNPR, and their allies as they try to stop the Cybermen, and would encompass all of Remnant and its inhabitants as they came under threat of being converted into the metal hordes. Many of the cast would end up being converted, regardless of who they are, and perhaps even a few of the main cast ends up getting converted, just to raise the stakes even more.

Ultimately, the free people of Remnant would win, of course, and the Cybermen would be defeated, but not without great cost to the world and it's inhabitants, and the conflict would leave a scar across Remnant for the rest of it's existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to use this idea. Just PM me about it, and you will be good to go.
> 
> Anyways, see you all later!
> 
> Titanmaster117 out!


	13. Fusion Con-Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fusion Con-Fusion
> 
> (Inspired by Transformers and the BNHA fanfic Dekiru: The Fusion Hero by 1 OmegaInfinity 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what fellas, I'm back!
> 
> And I've got some more ideas!
> 
> As always, if you want to use this idea, then go ahead! Just pop me a PM and it'll all be sorted!
> 
> But, without further ado, let's jump straight into this, with some confusion about a couple of fusions!

It's the Emerald Forest, and the unofficial Teams RWBY and JNPR are fighting for their lives, RWBY against the Nevermore, and JNPR against the Deathstalker.

Both teams are running out of aura and ammo. Their weapons are dulling against these monsters, fatigue is setting in for them, and they're running out of options.

And then, suddenly, Jaune does something remarkable.

His semblance unlocks itself, and activates.

In a bright flash of rainbow light, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora are swallowed whole by this burst of energy, and disappear into nothingness...

And in their place, a behemoth of a man, with 4 limbs, covered in rainbow coloured armour, and welding a bladed Warhammer, arm blades, and a giant rocket launcher.

It stumbles, confused, but slowly gains its bearings.

It is confused about its own existence, knowing that it was once Jaune, Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora, but is both them and not them at the same time.

And then, it knows what it is.

It is a by-product of Jaune's semblance.

It is a fusion.

And it calls itself Ruination.

The fusion called Ruination then proceeds to utterly thrash the Deathstalker, tearing off its arms and many legs, before grabbing it by the tail, and then-

{TOSS}

{FWOOSH}

-Throwing it into the air like a slingshot, and sending it crashing into the Nevermore, killing both Grimm instantly.

RWBY look down to the Team JNPR fusion in shock and confusion (And also anger in Yang's part: "Ah, come on! That was totally our kill! You- You- Killstealers!").

And, once more in a bring flash of light, Ruination separates into its 4 component parts, and Team JNPR is left lying on the floor, smoking and tired, but filled with vigour and cheer at their, admittingly confusing, victory.

And then they realise that they know completely everything about each other.

As it turns out, Jaune's new semblance didn't just fuse their bodies together, but their minds as well. And since none of them had ever done any mental training against their minds linking with another's (Except maybe Ren, but I doubt that even he would've known that something like this would happen), All of their lives, including their secrets and personalities, were immediately revealed to each other.

Thus was born Team JNPR, the fusion team.

From then on, the story would go on to explore the different fusions that Jaune's semblance could achieve as he and the others continued to experiment and muddle with what his semblance could do, and the different types of fusions that he could create.

Such fusions would be listed as:

Brawler= Jaune + Nora: A boisterous, loud, energetic, and strategically thinking bruiser of a fusion, armed with a giant hammer covered in blades.

Reaper= Jaune + Ruby: A tactically minder fighter favouring hit and run attacks, armed with a rounded scythe blade and with a bayoneted sniper rifle attached to their arms.

Perceptor= Jaune + Velvet: A shy, but also quick thinking photographer, which could copy the semblances of their opponents with their own strange semblance.

Rage= Jaune + Yang: A loud bruiser armed with spiked knuckledusters, always ready for a fight, and could turn to literal fire as their anger increased.

Soundwave= Jaune + Neon + Flynt: A fusion with the personality of a DJ radio host, armed with a microphone and a hypnotic voice, able to smooth talk their way out of trouble through their hypnotic suggestion.

And so on, so forth.

But more than that, the story would delve deep into the possible side effects of fusion, such as the possibility of a dependency on Jaune's semblance, as it begins to act like a sort of drug for some of them. Nora in particular would grow addicted to this semblance, and would make it her mission to fuse as much as she could, leading to Brawler being one of the most frequently seen fusions.

Other, like Blake or Weiss, would make it their mission to stay away from Jaune, not wishing for their secrets to possibly be revealed to him or the rest of the group, whilst others more like Yang and Coco would treat this semblance with suspicion, seeing the weird dependency and changes that were happening to their teammates as they continued to fuse.

But more than that, the story would go into the mental ramifications of fusion and the participants, as since they had incorporated so many new memories into their minds, this would lead to a lot of mental issues and confusion, as well as possible bleed-over between their personalities, as their fusions threaten to make them all bleed together into mentally the same person.

But all in all, this is just meant to be a fun story about fusions, and the possibilities that could come with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said above, if you want to use this idea, then just send me a PM, and you'll be as good as gold.
> 
> And as always, I shall see you all next time!
> 
> Titanmaster117 out!


	14. The Elsewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elsewhere
> 
> (Inspired by Flip Flappers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another idea! I'm on a roll right now!

It is an ordinary day for a young Jaune Arc as he wonders through the world, lost in his own dreams and lost ambitions, constantly dreaming on how to be a Huntsman- A hero- But never knowing how to accomplish those dreams, losing himself into his own wanton, seemingly impossible hopes.

But then, something catches his eyes.

A strange looking wolf, with blue eyes, white fur, and pink ears and paws. It was almost cartoonish in its appearance.

In his young naivety, he chases after the strange wolf as it travels into the forest, eventually disappearing into a stranger, puffy, almost marshmallow-like bush. And, with that natural childlike curiosity, he pushes through the bush, and into the other side...

Where a young Ruby Rose was waiting for him, the girl in question just as confused as he was.

They were lost in a strange land of saturated rainbows of colours and light, a realm of possibilities and impossibilities, a world of subconsciousness, held together by the magics of Remnant.

This was the Elsewhere, a chaotic alternative dimension that defies the natural laws of the world, made out of the collective souls and subconscious of every living creature on Remnant. It is a world of madness and unnaturalness, and yet, it is also a world of beauty and infinite possibilities.

And it is here where Jaune and Ruby's journeys begin.

They begin to travel in and out of the Elsewhere, going between this alternative dimension and the real world, and go on a vast array of adventures throughout this strange realm, exploring every nook and cranny of this alien world, and growing in strength and in mind each and every time.

They would explore the caves and towers of the Soul Thrown, where the Heart of Remnant had made its residence, and would battle against the monstrous Knightmares within the Dreaming City, freeing the dreams of hundreds of people from the evils that would plague them when they slept.

And through the Elsewhere, they would learn of the affects of Crossover, where the monsters of the Elsewhere would leak out into the real world and possess the soulless Grimm, turning them into nightmarish abominations, and forcing the 2 of them to battle with the monsters both within their world, and within the Elsewhere.

And with each battle won, each monster defeated, they would grow in strength and power, the both of them eventually growing so strong in their new powers that they would eventually build their own pocket dimension within the Elsewhere called the Hub, where they would rest and recuperate after all of their journeys.

Not only that, but they would also grow as friends within the Elsewhere, the 2 of them never truly meeting each other in real life, but growing close enough that they would trust each other with their lives as they both gained new monikers from those that they protected within the alien world:

The King Lion and the Crow Queen, the Dream Walkers of the Elsewhere.

Eventually, the 2 of them would travel to Beacon, and would end up meeting there, where they would race around Beacon at superfast speeds, running up walls and the tower itself just for a laugh, and would share inside jokes with each other and talk about past experiences that would just leave everyone around them confused as to what they were talking about, which would only incentivise Ruby and Jaune to do it even more, just for a laugh.

Soon, initiation would begin, and the 2 of them immediately intervened to make each other their own partners, slicing through Grimm after Grimm as they cut their way through the Emerald Forest and towards the ruins, where they gathered their relics and prepared to leave the forest, but were stopped by a loud roar, and looked on in shock.

A Nevermore and a Deathstalker had merged together into a nightmarish abomination of a Grimm, forming a strange flying whale Grimm known as a Black Orca.

Everyone around Jaune and Ruby would be shocked at this, and would be scared and confused at the strange new Grimm monster, but Jaune and Ruby knew the truth.

This was a Knightmare, bleeding over from the Elsewhere, and into the real world via the Crossover.

The 2 of them would activate their Elsewhere abilities, and commence battle with the Black Orca, demonstrating their own, new, and strange powers as they danced with the Knightmare in the air.

Jaune would show off his 2 most prominent powers, Lion's Mane (The ability to control threads of glowing golden energy like strings, and use them as razor sharp weapons) And Azure Embrace (The ability to summon forth storms of burning blue magics from the Elsewhere, crafting and moulding great creations of energy and fire into whatever he wished it to be).

Ruby, meanwhile, would demonstrate her 2 main powers as well, Murder of Crows (The ability to summon a massive flock of black magic crafted crows, and send them out as a swarm towards their targets, and also turn into a flock of crows as well), And Argent Wings (The ability to grow a pair of silver wings on her back, and fire off columns of silver light from them and into her enemies, destroying them in great detonations of burning holy energy).

With their powers combined, they were able to defeat the Black Orca, and banish the Knightmare back into the Elsewhere, never to return. Looking back behind themselves, they realised they had just done all of that in front of pretty much the entire first year population, and rubbed the backs of their heads sheepishly.

At least they were humble about it.

Soon, wherever they wanted it or not, they had established themselves as 2 of the strongest people in the first years, and potentially in Beacon itself, as they continued to excel, whilst also keeping their adventures in the Elsewhere away from Beacon and their teams, even though nobody believed them when they talked about their adventures anyways (Except for Nora, but everyone already wrote off her stories as ridiculous anyways).

But, of course, with their adventures, they would begin to neglect their own teams, and would favour to keep doing what they were originally doing: Hanging out and going on adventures within the Elsewhere, and since they were largely keeping their adventures a secret, and dealing with Crossovers and Knightmares on their own, this would lead to suspicion and resentment from their neglected teams.

And to add onto their problems, Ozpin was growing increasingly suspicious of them, and even Salem, Cinder, and their agents were beginning to take notice of them.

But then, everything goes wrong, and the 2 of them would encounter an enemy that they couldn't defeat on their own.

The Claimed, a corruption that was beginning to spread across the Elsewhere, claiming lives and dreams and entire pocket worlds to itself as it raised an army to conquer the entirety of the Elsewhere, and then bleed over into the real world and conquer that as well.

But, as Jaune and Ruby do battle with the Claimed, they realise that there is so much more to the corruption than they previously thought...

And to top it all off, the 2 of them eventually meet Penny Polendina, who reveals that she knows everything about them, including their adventures through the Elsewhere.

And so, the 2 of them must juggle their secret lives in the Elsewhere, the threats of the Claimed and the Knightmares, the suspicions of Ozpin and their teams, the enroaching grasps of Salem's forces, and then the strange wildcard in all of this that is Penny Polendina.

Wake up, go to school, save the world.

No pressure.

None at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if anyone wants to use this, then shoot me a PM, and you're all good to go!
> 
> Titanmaster117 out!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Underground
> 
> (Inspired by Made in Abyss)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet another one! Probs the last one for a while, until I get my creative energies going again, so enjoy for now.

One day, all of a sudden, right in the middle of Vale, a hole opens up in the middle of the countryside.

There is no explanation for it. No reason why. No clear answer.

It simply comes into existence for seemingly no reason.

And somehow, for whatever reason, Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CMEN (Cinder's team) End up inside the massive chasm in the middle of the world, and begin their journey all the way to the bottom.

However, along the way, they're attacked by what look like men in suits and tuxedos, but wearing strange diving helmets atop their heads, are separated into different groups, and are scattered across the different layers of the underground, and continue their travels downwards.

Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Mercury are flung down towards what seemed like some sort of underground city built into a giant cave, filled with strange, mutated inhabitants of all shapes and sizes, each of them holding a strange form of morality and values that are absolutely alien to the 3 of them, as their society revolves around the flesh and the skin, with hundreds of these creatures coming together and forming massive orgies of skin and bone and melted flesh moulding together into horrendous sights and entities.

Ruby, Ren, Blake, and Emerald would find themselves in a long wasteland of mountains and caves and forests within the underground as it travelled downwards, and would be forced to content with heavily mutated forms of Grimm, each of them unique to each other, some of them nightmarish and horrifying, and some of them even sentient and living, but all of them as equally insane.

Pyrrha and Cinder wound find themselves being stranded together and being hunted down by the men in the suits and diving helmets, and would be forced to confront each others ideologies and beliefs as they are continuously tracked and followed by these mysterious assailants, before they are captured by their attackers, and confronted with the truth about them.

They are Grimm.

Sentient Grimm.

Grimm with the habit of dissecting any human and Faunus who might travel down into the Underground, and grafting those body parts onto themselves, so that they might become human one day.

And Jaune and Neo, meanwhile, would find themselves in the home of a sentient horde of Grimm spiders, who would come together to form either a giant Grimm arachnid, or a human woman with pale skin, black hair, spiderweb patterns across her, and pure red eyes.

They would meet a sentient Grimm known as Madame Web, who, surprisingly, is actually one of the only truly benevolent entities in the Underground, despite being a Grimm- Though she is really creepy- And is willing to help them rescue their friends from the horrors of the abyss that they find themselves in.

And she does this by giving them both the Mark of the Spider, which would allow them, to a limited extent, control over her spider swarms, as well as summon their own giant spiders to ride like steeds through the Underground

Think of her like Ozpin, only much more trusting and open with her secrets, but also a hell of a lot better at reading people, and thereby knowing how well to trust someone and guessing at their intentions.

And, it is through Madame Web that we learn more about the Underground and the enemies that they face:

The Grimm in the tuxedos and diving helmets? They're called the Divers, a collective of Grimm that have achieved true sentience by reaching the bottom of the Underground, but have been driven so mad by their existence as Grimm that they have wheeled back around to being sane, and now seek to become living creatures, like human and Faunus, by any means necessary.

The mutated creatures within the cave city? They are fellow Grimm that have completed the journey, like the Divers, but have not walked out of their insanity yet.

The rest of the strange Grimm that their friends were encountering in the wastelands of the Underground? They're the Grimm that failed in their journey down into the bottom of the chasm.

And what is behind all of this? What is causing all of this to happen? What is driving the Grimm to journey down into the bottom of the Underground, to try and achieve true sentience?

Why, but the 5th relic, of course.

The Relic of Existence.

Soon, it becomes a race against time between Ruby's Group, Weiss' group, Jaune's group (Including Madame Web), Cinder and Pyrrha, the Divers, and all the other Grimm in the abyss to get to the 5th relic, and uncover the secrets of the Underground once and for all, before it killed them.

Because soon, it might.

The 5th relic was changing them, just like it did the Grimm.

Manipulating them.

Mutating them.

And soon...

They might never be able to leave the Underground, ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, new idea. Is inspired by Made in Abyss.
> 
> You like? Send PM, and it all yours.
> 
> Why I talk like this? I not know. Felt like it, guess I.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Titanmaster117 out!


End file.
